


Smells Like Home

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Challenge Response, Comment Fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Episode: s01e13 Kobol's Last Gleaming (2), Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the Take Ten Challenge on getyourwordsout.</p><p>My prompt was jacket or coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Home

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her leather jacket. She’d left it in her apartment on her last deployment, never imagining the Colonies would be attacked and she wouldn’t see it again. She hadn’t really let herself think about it since those first days, but as she turned away to pick it up, she thought how grateful she was she could take this little piece of her past back home with her.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she slipped her arms into the jacket and snugged it around herself. Already she felt better, more centered. It had been years, but it still smelled like her father, like fine cigars and ambrosia, after shave and male sweat. She flopped down onto the couch, digging her fingers into the pockets.

Keys. She smiled, wide and full of herself. She jingled the keys at Helo and asked, “Tired of walking?”

His lazy smile in return said everything. She took another puff off her cigar and put her feet up. The truck would wait. They could take a moment to rest before they got back out there to fight their way off this miserable planet.

Funny how Caprica didn’t feel even a tiny bit like home anymore.


End file.
